1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making ketose sugars and more specifically to a process for converting in high yield aldose sugars to ketose sugars.
2. Description of the Art
Presently available methods for making ketose sugars are not very satisfactory. Some methods produce ketose sugars in low yields with many degradation products. This presents the problem of isolating the ketose sugar from unreacted starting materials, alkaline degradation products, and in some cases metal ions. Other methods of producing ketose sugars produce relatively high product yield but it is very difficult to separate the product from the isomerization reagents.